Pêssegos maduros
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Goku volta para casa depois de derrotar o Majin Boo e precisa reconquistar algo que perdeu. Lemon, one shot.


Goku sentia-se exausto depois de finalmente ter derrotado Majin Buu. Sabia que não havia vencido sozinho, e isso era o que mais o satisfazia. A derrota do monstro fora uma vitória não apenas dele, mas de Vegeta, de todos os guerreiros Z e da Terra. E só havia sido possível com a ajuda de Mr. Satan. Era engraçado que, no fim, tivesse que ser grato ao homem que roubara a honra de Gohan como vencedor de Cell. Ele mal podia acreditar que estava de volta à sua casa, depois de sete anos. E que estava vivo. E que agora seu corpo tinha necessidades que ele havia esquecido no outro mundo.

\- Nossa, estou morreeeendo de fome – foi a primeira coisa que disse quando se viu diante da sua casa, junto com Chichi e os filhos.

\- Eu tinha certeza que você diria isso – Chichi suspirou – pior que eu não devo ter nada pronto...

\- Não é possível que não tenha nem um pedacinho de pão... uma frutinha?

\- Você pode ir pescar um peixe – disse Chichi – o lago não mudou de lugar. E enquanto você pesca eu posso fazer outras coisas.

\- Papai, eu posso ir contigo? – Goten se ofereceu e Goku se sentiu feliz pela oportunidade de fazer algo com o filho que conhecia tão pouco.

\- Claro! Quer ir, Gohan?

\- Eh... bem...

\- Ele quer ir para a casa da Videl – interrompeu Chichi – os dois não se viram depois que aconteceu tudo. Não é isso?

\- É – disse o rapaz, corando – eu posso? Volto depois do jantar – ele perguntou à mãe, que assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo o rapaz sair voando com uma expressão de pura felicidade.

\- Ele é bem mais romântico que você, Goku – ela disse, enquanto abria a porta da casa com uma chave que tirara da bolsa.

Goku ficou observando Chichi enquanto ela entrava na casa e verificava se estava tudo em ordem. Ela parecia estranha, distante. Ela abriu a geladeira e disse, quase para si mesma:

\- Está tudo como eu deixei... até os legumes! Essas esferas do dragão são mesmo poderosas.

Goten o puxou e ele disse, antes de sair:

\- Não se preocupe, Chichi... vou pegar um peixe bem grande.

\- Eu sei... – ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

Quando chegaram ao lago, Goten começou a exibir sua força para o pai, se transformou em super sayajin e pulou no lago. Goku riu quando viu o filho surgir na margem puxando um grande peixe que se debatia inutilmente. Então Goten disse:

\- Pode pegar um maior?

Goku pulou no lago. Involuntariamente pensou na primeira vez que nadara naquele mesmo lago junto com Chichi, há muitos anos. Aliás, desde que havia voltado, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, que estava calada e distante. Tentando não se distrair, pegou o primeiro peixe que apareceu e quando o pôs ao lado do que Goten pescara, o filho comemorou muito, porque seu peixe tinha quase o dobro do tamanho do que o pai pescara. Goku riu novamente e disse:

\- Vamos levar esse peixe que você pescou para sua mãe cozinhar e devolvemos o meu ao lago.

Goku pegou o peixe, que se debatia no chão, e o soltou no lago, onde ele desapareceu em menos de um segundo. Com a corda do seu Gi amarrou o peixe nas costas e, para matar a saudade, deu um grito:

\- Nuvem voadora!

Eles podiam ter voltado voando, mas Goku não queria perder essa oportunidade de voar na sua velha nuvem com o filho. Goten pulava de alegria ao lado do pai, que contemplava o menino satisfeito. Chichi havia feito um ótimo trabalho criando seus dois meninos e ele tinha que admitir que era um péssimo pai, embora não tivesse culpa por estar morto quando o segundo filho nascera Mas pensou na veemência com que dissera aos amigos – e a Chichi – que não queria ser ressuscitado e, pela primeira vez, se arrependeu.

No fim, ele estar morto ou vivo não fizera tanta diferença para a Terra, afinal, havia surgido outra ameaça e ele podia crer que viriam outras. Porem sua família sentira falta dele e esse tempo não podia mais ser recuperado.

\- Olhe, papai! O pessegueiro está cheio de pêssegos!

Goku saiu do seu breve devaneio quando Goten apontou a árvore, um pessegueiro à beira de um penhasco, carregado de pêssegos grandes e redondos. Ele imediatamente lembrou-se que na sua lua de mel ele e ela haviam colhido pêssegos daquele mesmo pessegueiro, e que, ao longo dos anos, toda vez que o pessegueiro cobria-se de frutos ele colhia muitos e levava para ela. Sorriu e disse:

\- Vamos levar alguns pêssegos para a sua mãe.

\- Vamos! – respondeu o menino entusiasmado.

Enquanto comiam alguns pêssegos e guardavam outros tantos, Goku ensinou a Goten como perceber se o pêssego estava bem maduro, se não estava bichado, e ensinou ainda a jogar bem longe os pêssegos meio podres que eles encontravam caídos abaixo da copa da árvore.

\- Assim – ele disse – nascerão mais pessegueiros lá embaixo, no vale. – Mas não vamos levar todos. Há muitos que ainda amadurecerão nos próximos dias – ele sorriu para o filho – e eu ainda quero trazer sua mãe aqui para colher mais alguns comigo.

O menino olhava para o pai encantado, e Goku sentia-se ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter a oportunidade de vê-lo crescer e triste pelos anos que perdera. Pensou em Chichi, que havia feito tanto sacrifício pelos filhos... por culpa dele. E prometeu a si mesmo que pediria perdão a ela assim que ficassem sós.

Quando chegaram em casa, a cozinha estava perfumada com o cheiro dos temperos de Chichi, e Goku imediatamente sentiu-se faminto como nunca. Mandou Goten para o banho e pôs o peixe na pia, ao que ela disse:

\- Pode fatiar em postas para mim?

A voz de Chichi parecia triste, um pouco distante, e ele imaginava se ela havia deixado de amá-lo. Antes de fatiar o peixe, ele pegou um pêssego grande e rosado e pôs na mão dela, que ficou olhando para a fruta sem entender.

\- Peguei para você no pessegueiro do penhasco, aquele que fica acima do vale.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e, pela primeira vez, um sorriso leve apareceu nos seus lábios.

\- Obrigada, Goku. – ela disse. Ele esperou um beijo que não veio.

Anoitecia. O jantar estava delicioso e ele comeu, feliz como nunca. Assim que acabaram de comer, Goten cabeceava na mesa de sono e Goku disse:

\- Vamos, meu filho, vou pô-lo na cama.

Ajudou o filho a escovar os dentes e por o pijama, quando ele deitou, adormeceu quase imediatamente. Goku ainda ficou um longo tempo contemplando o menino adormecido com um sorriso nos lábios, pensando que era incrível como seu filho se parecia com ele. Voltou à cozinha. Chichi já estava subindo para o quarto. Ele a seguiu. Pensou que chegara a hora de ter a conversa mais importante desde que haviam casado. Quando entraram no quarto, Chichi o encarou com uma expressão tristonha, em silêncio. Ele tomou coragem e disse:

\- Você está triste comigo, Chichi?

Ela não disse nada. Apenas deu de ombros, nem negando nem assentindo.

\- Eu não vou saber se você não me disser...

Ela o encarou. Suspirou profundamente e disse:

\- Sabe, Goku... foi difícil ser uma jovem viúva com dois filhos... eu passei por dificuldades porque meu pai já não tem tanto dinheiro e, bem, eu não tinha você por perto. Mesmo que eu saiba que você nunca vai perder essa fixação por luta e treino, quando você era vivo, nos primeiros anos, plantava no nosso terreno, que é enorme. Eu via aquela campina sem uso e pensava que não seria tão difícil se você não estivesse morto.

\- Eu...

\- Nas raras vezes que você falou comigo através do senhor Kaioh você sempre falou de suas lutas... perguntou se tudo estava bem mas nunca, nunca por uma vez em sete anos me perguntou como eu me sentia sem você. E eu estava triste. Eu passei sete anos da minha vida sentindo a sua falta... e você perguntava pelos meninos, mas eu não sabia se realmente você se importava! E agora você volta como se nenhum dia houvesse passado, eu olho para você e você... você não envelheceu um único dia! E eu já me sinto velha, feia, acabada depois de tantos anos dando conta de tanta coisa sozinha... e eu tenho apenas 38 anos! Mas perto de você eu pareço uma senhora idosa.

\- Chichi... – ele a abraçou, mesmo que ela tentasse repelir o abraço, e acariciou os cabelos negros – Se o problema é a idade... eu posso passar sete dias mais na sala do tempo se você quiser e envelhecer sete anos. Até mais. Seriam sete anos para mim, eu sentiria sua falta todos os dias... mas se isso a fizesse feliz, eu faria. Mas preciso te dizer – ele se afastou e olhou nos olhos dela – que você não está velha e muito menos feia, está tão linda quanto no dia em que casamos. Ainda mais linda! – ele beijou o rosto onde lágrinas escorriam – eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse para te ver feliz outra vez. Eu faria qualquer coisa para você me perdoar... porque eu te amo. Porque eu nunca deixei de te amar, mesmo morto.

Ela o olhava desconfiada. Ele podia ver que ela sentira-se tocada pelo pedido de perdão, mas pensou que talvez não fosse o suficiente. Para sua surpresa, ela disse:

\- Você está dizendo isso para me levar para a cama? Se é isso, preciso te dizer que não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer amor contigo, Goku... esses sete anos esvaziaram alguma coisa dentro de mim... eu... sequei por dentro, como uma planta morta.

\- Shhhh – ele deu um beijo na sua testa, de leve – você não me conhece mais, Chichi? Eu quero você... muito. Meu corpo despertou com uma fome de sete anos... mas se você não quiser, eu espero. Eu espero o tempo que for necessário... eu não disse isso pra te levar para a cama, mas para provar que ainda te amo. Mais que nunca.

Ela passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as últimas lágrimas, e Goku teve uma ideia. Ele a pegou no colo, apesar dos protestos dela, e disse que dariam um passeio. Nesse momento Gohan apareceu na porta e disse:

\- Boa noite, pai, boa noite, mãe. – O rapaz tinha a expressão aérea de quem havia passado a tarde namorando e nem pareceu achar estranho ver o pai carregando a mãe no colo, mesmo que ela parecesse extremamente sem jeito ao ser flagrada nessa situação. Goku riu, ignorando os protestos tímidos da mulher e disse ao filho:

\- Gohan, meu filho... vou dar uma saída com sua mãe essa noite, fique de olho no Goten, ok?

O rapaz sorriu para ele e assentiu. Goku olhou para ele um longo minuto, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido para, de repente, o seu menino ser quase um homem. E novamente sentiu-se um pouco culpado pelos anos que perdera. Saiu com Chichi no colo porta a fora, ela simplesmente desistira de protestar e olhava para o outro lado, impassível.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite ele chamou a nuvem voadora e colocou uma emburrada Chichi na sua frente, abraçando-a ternamente.

\- Eu podia te levar no colo até lá, mas não quero que você sinta frio e na nuvem posso te abraçar e aquecer – ele murmurou – confie em mim. Para o pessegueiro, nuvem.

A nuvem ergueu-se rapidamente e ele sentiu Chichi tremer levemente. Concentrando energia com as mãos, aqueceu-a. Estava uma noite linda. A lua, restaurada pelo antigo Kami Sama, antes de Dende, estava alta no céu, no final do quarto minguante. Sem sua luminosidade, milhões de estrelas brilhavam, pontos brilhantes infinitos no céu profundamente negro. Goku puxou Chichi mais para perto e ela finalmente pareceu relaxar, pousando a cabeça no seu peito. Era mais difícil ver o pessegueiro naquela escuridão, mas a nuvem sabia exatamente onde devia ir, e, logo, estavam debaixo da árvore. A nuvem ficou logo acima deles, brilhando palidamente, protegendo-os do sereno da noite enquanto emitia uma luz dourada que os permitia ver o pessegueiro carregado de frutos que refletiam a tênue luz da nuvem.

\- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Goku? – ela perguntou, intrigada.

\- Porque você não comeu o pêssego que eu levei para você hoje. Achei que talvez você não o tivesse achado fresco o suficiente. E porque toda vez que eu via esse pessegueiro aqui eu pensava naquele primeiro dia do nosso casamento, quando nadamos no lago e paramos aqui... colhi muitos pêssegos e enrolei na minha camisa, lembra?

Ela assentiu e ele prosseguiu:

\- Naquela noite fizemos amor pela primeira vez... estávamos nervosos, eu morria de medo de te machucar... e ainda assim, foi maravilhoso... e eu me lembro de acordar no meio da noite e te achar na cozinha comendo pêssegos. Você estava nervosa e não havia comido quase nada no jantar... bem, depois acho que você sentiu muita fome. – ele a encarou, e ainda havia lágrimas nos olhos de Chichi, mas a expressão dela agora era muito diferente. Ele deu dois passos na direção dela, que se aninhou em seu abraço, agora chorando abertamente.

\- Ah, Goku – ela murmurou – como você se lembra disso? – ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quando eu cheguei na cozinha você parecia uma garota sendo pega fazendo uma travessura .

\- E você acabou de comer todos os pêssegos comigo... – ela riu. – e depois sempre perguntava se eu queria comer pêssegos depois que fazíamos amor...

Ele esticou o braço e pegou um pêssego bem maduro, que ele observara naquela tarde. Delicadamente ele encostou o pêssego nos lábios dela e disse:

\- Você quer?

Ela sorriu e deu uma mordida no pêssego, olhando nos olhos dele. Ele sorriu e deu também uma dentada generosa, quase acabando com a fruta. Ela tomou o que sobrou dele e disse:

\- Esse é meu, Son Goku. – Ela terminou de comer o pêssego, os olhos presos nos dele, e disse: - você conseguiu... provou que ainda me ama. E é verdade, eu senti sua falta cada dia, cada minuto nesses sete anos... porque eu te amo, Goku. Eu nunca deixei nem vou deixar de te amar...

Ele a beijou, e ela correspondeu imediatamente. Foi um beijo sentido, ansiado, apaixonado, com sete anos de saudades. Quando ela parou para tomar fôlego, ele disse:

\- Eu te amo, Chichi... e eu prometo que vou te amar para sempre...

Um vento frio soprou sobre os dois e ela pôs as mãos por dentro da camisa do Gi dele. Ele a encarou e disse:

\- Confie em mim... vamos viajar um pouco mais rápido que na nuvem voadora.

Ele a pegou no colo e , pondo dois dedos sobre a testa, teletransportou-se com ela para casa, mais especificamente para o quarto. Ele começou a tirar as roupas dela e ela disse:

\- Preciso tomar um banho... eu ainda estou cheirando a tempero

\- E pêssegos – ele disse. – vamos tomar esse banho juntos.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e tirou as roupas dela, carregando-a para debaixo d'agua sob protesto porque ela não queria molhar os cabelos. Não adiantou nada. Logo ele a ensaboava, as mãos passando pelo corpo dela sensualmente, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele, demorando-se um pouco em certas partes, caprichando mais, fazendo com que ele soltasse grunhidos de prazer.

De repente, foi demais para ele, que a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu contra a parede, puxando os quadris dela de encontro aos seus. Chichi deu um gemido alto quando ele a penetrou, mas ele calou o gemido com um beijo longo e interminável, a água quente escorrendo pelos dois enquanto ele a movia, as pernas entrelaçadas às costas dele, as mãos segurando seus ombros largos. Quando ela chegou ao orgasmo cravou as unhas nas suas costas, fazendo-o penetrá-la ainda mais profundamente, gozando intensamente dentro dela. Ficaram ainda se beijando sob o chuveiro conforme se acalmavam, e ele delicadamente a colocou no chão, sentindo as pernas dela trêmulas e a respiração ainda ofegante.

Enxugaram-se juntos e logo estavam deitados agarrados no futton, um beijo profundo e sensual os unindo. Ele parou de repente e disse para ela:

\- Quer comer pêssegos agora, Chichi?

\- Ainda não – ela riu.

Ela então olhou longamente em seus olhos e sorriu, mordendo os lábios em antecipação e ele entendeu exatamente o que ela queria, com um sorriso, transformou-se em super Sayajin, vendo o brilho da sua aura iluminando os olhos escuros da mulher que ele amava tanto. Ela então começou a beijar seu peito, descendo pelo abdome e logo ele a sentiu abocanhando-o, um calor delicioso espalhando-se pelo seu membro conforme Chichi brincava com ele, matando a saudade. Pensando em retribuir, Goku gentilmente a virou, deixando seu sexo rosado bem ao alcance de sua boca.

Sentindo o prazer intenso que Chichi provocava nele, começou a beijar-la, fazendo com que Chichi desse um longo e sentido gemido, sem abandonar o que fazia. Ficaram assim, ambos entregues a um longo interlúdio de prazer enquanto ele ia e vinha com a língua no seu sexo e ela o lambia e sugava, cheia de fome e saudade.

Quando sentiu-se próximo ao clímax e percebeu que ela também estava muito próxima, Goku a girou no ar e a fez pousar direto em seu membro, penetrando-a de uma vez, com um grunido de prazer. Ao mesmo tempo, manipulou o seu ki, fazendo com que uma vibração constante e agradavelmente quente pulsasse diretamente sobre o clitóris de Chichi, que arregalou os olhos incrédula por um segundo, antes de gemer seu nome, cheia de desejo:

\- Oh, Goku... eu vou...

\- Eu te amo, Chichi...

Eles se beijaram por um instante e, de repente, ele sentiu que ela chegava ao clímax, arqueando seu corpo enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura, penetrando-a ao máximo seguindo-a num explosivo orgasmo que o fez gritar de prazer. Um instante depois, ela desabou sobre seu peito, ofegante e ele retornou à sua forma normal, cansado como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma luta particularmente exaustiva.

Ficaram assim um longo tempo, ela deitada sobre seu peito, recuperando o fôlego enquanto ele sentia a maciez do corpo dela, que pesava quase nada sobre ele e acariciava seus longos cabelos, ainda úmidos pela sua aventura no chuveiro. Ela levantou o rosto, encarando-o com um sorriso adorável e então disse:

\- Agora eu quero aqueles pêssegos...

Os dois riram juntos e, agindo como jovens namorados, enrolaram-se em toalhas e foram juntos para a cozinha, onde encontraram...

\- Gohan! – disseram juntos quando encontraram o filho sentando à mesa na cozinha, prestes a comer o derradeiro pedacinho do último pêssego.

O jovem ficou encarando os pais sem jeito, sabendo exatamente porque eles estavam enrolados em toalhas, afinal, não era surdo.

\- Você comeu os pêssegos? – perguntou Chichi.

\- Eu comi pouco na casa da Videl, pra parecer educado – disse o garoto, cuspindo o último caroço dentro da travessa onde antes uma bela dúzia de pêssegos grandes e redondos haviam repousado. – Desculpem – ele levantou, levando a tigela até a lixeira, onde jogou todos os caroços, evitando o olhar dos pais e saiu, entrando em seu quarto como um raio.

Chichi e Goku se entreolharam e não puderam fazer nada, a não ser dar uma sonora gargalhada. Goku pegou a tigela e deu uma piscadela para Chichi, dizendo:

\- Ainda tinham muitos outros na árvore hoje de tarde. Já volto.

Ele se teleportou até o pessegueiro, sobre o qual a sua nuvem dourada ainda repousava placidamente e escolheu alguns pêssegos, usando o tato para ver quais os mais macios, visto que estava bem escuro, e se teleportou de volta para sua cozinha em um instante, sentindo feliz o arzinho quente de sua casa em contraste com o frio da noite.

\- Brrr – ele disse, estendendo a tigela para a esposa, que disse:

\- Seu louco! Queria congelar lá fora?

\- Nem é tão frio se for para trazer seus pêssegos...

Sentou-a em seu colo e deu a ela um pêssego, que ela mordeu com vontade. Ele deu um beijo de leve em seus cabelos negros, sentindo uma paz infinita tendo sua esposa ali, tão perto, sentindo que seu ki emanava felicidade e contentamento. Suspirou, feliz. Sentira falta de tudo isso.

\- Não vai comer nenhum?

Ele negou com a cabeça e disse:

\- Esses são seus. Espero que estejam doces.

Ela o encarou, risonha e deu-lhe um beijo na boca, perguntando em seguida:

\- Bem doces?

\- Não sei. Mas acho que não são tão doces quanto você.

Ele se ergueu, ainda segurando-a no colo, a toalha que tinha na cintura caindo no chão, e começou a subir as escadas levando-a para o quarto, ao que ela protestou, apontando a tigela onde ainda havia alguns pêssegos.

\- Você vai sentir mais fome daqui a pouco – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

Na casa da família Son reinava a paz, finalmente. Estava tudo, novamente, em seu devido lugar.


End file.
